


times change

by gilbertcest



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, nohumanity!Elena, set in 4x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertcest/pseuds/gilbertcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah stood in front of the mirror, her eyes sliding up and down her yellow dress.<br/>Elena had made a passing remark while zipping up her own stolen dress, that the red one had suited her better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	times change

Rebekah stood in front of the mirror, her eyes sliding up and down her yellow dress. Elena had made a passing remark while zipping up her own stolen dress, that the red one had suited her better.

Since then Rebekah was thinking about her red dress and about the gaping hole it had, caused by the dagger Elena had driven through her back.

She brushed her fingers over the soft fabric again, smiling slightly. Her first high school dance. Finally.

Back then she'd been so scared and excited and now she felt the same way. This was her last chance at getting the life she always wanted.

“Are you done admiring yourself in the mirror?” Elena asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Rebekah nodded quickly. “It's just..” She started but stopped, Elena didn't care. And even if she would, why should Rebekah tell her out of all the people?

Because Elena understood. That's why. Out of all the people she'd met, Elena was the one who never asked her why she wanted something. She always knew.

Rebekah took a deep breath and looked up. “What if I fail?”

Elena rolled her eyes, then she surprised Rebekah by walking towards her. Elena stopped to stand behind her, like she had months before in Stefan's bedroom. Rebekah tensed.

“You won't.” Elena whispered. “Because, this time I've got your back.”

Rebekah scoffed to cover up the smile that was threatening to spread across her face. “We're down to wordplays now, are we?”

“Yes.” Elena replied bluntly, raising her brows. The sound of a car pulling up made Elena sigh again. “Shall we?” She held out her arm for Rebekah and the other girl took it gratefully.

Rebekah couldn't stop herself from muttering, “Why do you care so much?”

“I don't.” Elena replied. “But you do.”


End file.
